Sonrisa
by valeryax
Summary: Amaba esa sonrisa que veia en su rostro, conmovedora y llena de sensualidad, y desgracidamente la habia heredado el pequeño, aunque siempre le encantaba verla porque le recordaba a Neji. AU


**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto **

**Historia creada por Valeryax.**

* * *

**Sonrisa**

_by Valeryax_

Sonrió al verlo. Era inimaginable que estuviera haciendo eso, aquello era… raro, bueno al menos no tanto pero para que mentía si sabía que cada vez que lo veía sonreía.

_Es tan lindo. _Pensó ella al verlo jugar con otros niños, corriendo, gritando, riendo, sonriendo, brincando y demás.

Y decir que le había dicho que no iban a salir al parque ya que había regresado muy cansada de trabajar pero él con sus ojitos tristes le dijo _"está bien, descansa yo jugare con mis juguetes"_ y ante ver que se ponía triste no había dudado en coger de nuevo su bolsa y lo que tenia regado en el piso para no hacerlo después y decirle al chiquitín _"vamos ándale, creo que me caerá un poco bien el aire fresco"_

Y ahora ahí se encontraban, en el parque "Yelits" un raro nombre pero un raro parque, si… tenía algo de raro, sus árboles que formaban un camino desde los extremos para terminar en el centro donde estaban los juegos, columpios, resbaladeros, balancines, torres, carruseles, tenia pequeñas mesas, incluso tenía un arenero, tenia de todo un poco. Le gustaba ese parque era… perfecto para el desarrollo de los niños, algunos de estos se les veía correr por las piedras, césped, arena, por las losetas, en fin, se les podía ver muy divertidos.

Volteo a ver a su pequeño, no era difícil encontrarlo pues con su cabello color chocolate, piel blanca y sus ojos color perla con un toque lavanda para totalmente advertido.

Sonrió de nuevo.

¡Dios! Lo tenía que dejar de hacer, sino cualquier persona que la viera pensaría que estaba drogada o puede que pensaran que era una mujer excesivamente feliz, aunque si lo era, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si tenía un buen trabajo, una buena casa, un buen carro, un buen hijo y sobre todo… una buena cuenta bancaria, eh?

Y no… no habia olvidado mencionar "un buen esposo", no lo mencionaba porque… no lo tenia, lo tuvo una vez, hacía tiempo, pero ahora estaban separados, divorciados no, simplemente vivía cada quien su vida a su antojo, si él quería tenia una o dos o tres o cuatro o las mujeres que se le antojaran pues que lo hiciera, a ella no le importaba y tampoco se podía meter en su vida; por lo tanto si ella quería meter cuanto hombre quisiera en su cama pues tenia todo el derecho del mundo, aunque ciertamente ella no era asi.

Solo se habia acostado con un tipo, al que ya ni siquiera recordaba, en una noche en la que habia bebido demasiado, claramente uso la pastilla de la y, ¿después de ahí? Nada, absolutamente nada de sexo, estaba feliz, ¿para qué preocuparse por problemas? No… asi estaba bien.

Su celular sonó.

-¿Si?

-¿En donde estas? Fui a tu casa y no había nadie, espero que no le pase nada a Aiden- pregunto una voz sensual, varonil, grave; conocía a la perfección ese tono.

-En el parque, ya sabes cual – y colgó.

Tardaría nada en llegar al lugar, suspiró y dirigió su vista hacia su hijo, quien la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, ella le sonrió. El niño se dirigió hacia ella corriendo, preocupándose la mujer por la acción tomada arrugo un poco la frente.

-Te quiero – susurró el niño apenas llego a sus piernas y abrazándose a ellas en el acto.

La mujer de pelo castaño acaricio la pequeña cabeza que tenia entre sus rodillas.

-Te quiero mucho, mami– repitió con más ahincó

Casi se le sale una lágrima por las palabras, a veces su hijo era tan tierno y conmovedor que con decir esas cuatro palabras hacían que se sintiera la mejor madre del mundo.

-Yo tambien, Aiden, yo tambien.

El niño levanto la cabecita y le tomo de las solapas de su blusa de vestir para acercar su cara a la de él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Puedes comprarme un dulce, por favor? - susurró el pequeño en su oído izquierdo.

Ella se hecho hacia atrás riéndose a carcajadas.

-Ya decía que mucho cariño no podía ser cierto, esta bien Aiden, vamos.

El niño sonrojado por lo que su madre acaba de decirle, tomo la mano de su madre.

-¿Va a venir mi papa, verdad? – pregunto el pequeño cuando de nuevo se dirigían hacia el parque.

-Si, me pregunto donde estábamos y le dije que en el parque, supongo que ya debe de estar aquí – le respondió ella mientras buscaba a su ex esposo, encontrándolo solo, sentado en una banca, hablando por teléfono; suspiró, siempre con el celular, parecía que ese aparato era su único amor, pero ¿ella de que se quejaba? La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba también con el maldito aparato o con papeles o con cuchillos o… con otras cosas.

El hombre volteo a verlos por un instante para de nuevo girar la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Miró a su hijo que al parecer ya había visto a su padre, produciéndole una sonrisa en el rostro que aumento al mirar de nuevo los juegos, ella le dijo que podía ir a jugar mientras su padre se desocupaba, el niño asintiendo gustosamente, se escapo de ella.

Camino lentamente hacia donde estaba el hombre más guapo que habia visto alguna vez, bueno… habia mucho, asi que era, uno de los muchos que habia visto pero era el único que habia tenido.

Parándose cerca de la banca, espero a que terminara su conversación.

-Si, si, no, no eso tampoco debe de ir, Sasuke por el amor de dios, sabes que no se puede hacer eso, el lunes lo revisamos, déjalo ahí en mi escritorio, no, y por favor deja de hacer eso y déjalo como esta, el lunes lo terminare yo, si… Hmp – y colgó con un suspiro fuerte.

-¿Mucho trabajo, eh?

El hombre volteó y asintió.

-Estamos hecho un desastre, los directores de calidad vienen el miércoles y debemos de tener las cosas organizadas, sabes que Naruto es un asco con respecto a la organización, Sasuke y yo nos estamos literalmente matando por ordenar sus cosas, es un… horror – termino haciendo una mueca.

Ella sonriso acordándose de Naruto, un tipo muy alegre, caracterizado por su espontaneidad y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, aparte de que era el esposo Hinata Hyuga, prima del hombre que tenía enfrente de ella.

-Bueno, sabes cómo es el hombre, además convives con él en las reuniones familiares y demás asi que deberías estar acostumbrado, Neji.

-Hmp

-En la semana una mujer me hablo por teléfono para preguntarme sobre ti, quería saber como eras con las relaciones, ya sabes, la mayoría de la gente sabe que estamos separados, por lo tanto quiere saber las razones y porques; asi que le pregunte el porque de la llamada, me dijo que estaba interesada en ti, quería saber como eras, tus gustos, lo que no te gusta, si tienes dinero, una buena casa, si tienes hijos y… - paró un momento al recordar la ultima pregunta de la mujer, aun la recordaba y se sonrojaba como lo habia hecho aquel dia.

-¿Y que Tenten?

-Y… si eras bueno en la cama – terminó suspirando

El hombre se sonrojo pero luego frunció el ceño - ¿te dijo su nombre?

-Uhm… no, cuando se lo pregunte me evadió y empezó a preguntarme muchas cosas, me revolvía con cada cosa si que le dije que el numero estaba equivocado y colgué – sonrió al final – me parecía extraño, pero luego recibí otra llamada, preguntándome muchas cosas similares, termine colgando y cuatro horas después recibí de nuevo otra llamada, preguntándome lo mismo, decidí que cambiaria el numero teléfono y lo hice, solo se lo he dado a Sakura, Hinata, Temari e Ino, creo que tambien a Lee.

Tenten voltio a ver al castaño que solo estaba concentrado en mirar al niño.

-Sabes… me recuerda a cuando nos separamos, las cientos de llamadas que recibía a diario, y todo por haber roto con el nombre más guapo, rico, empresario y exitoso, ja! Fue una tortura pero solo duro un mes, después tuve que cambiar desde el teléfono hasta mi celular, era… insoportable.

De nuevo el hombre no respondió. Y ella negó con la cabeza, a veces era como hablarle a una pared, bueno… aunque ya casi no se hablaban.

Volteo a ver a su hijo y este se encontraba en los columpios, tomando su bolsa que la habia dejado a un lado de ella, camino hacia él, sintiendo que el hombre de atrás se paraba.

-Aiden – dijo una vez llegando hacia el pequeño – tu padre quiere saludarte.

El niño saltando de los columpios, se dirigió hacia ella

-¿Ya es hora de irnos?

-Si, es hora de cenar – contesto acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Qué harás de cenar hoy, mami? ¿Puedo ayudarte? – ella sonrió ante el entusiasmo, sabia que eran así de pequeños pero cuando crecieran se convertían un desastre.

-Papi! – gritó Aiden cuando vio a su padre y corrió hacia él.

El Hyuga lo tomo de los brazos cuando el pequeño salto hacia él

-Hey, ¿Cómo estas Aiden?

-¡Papi, te extrañe mucho! Estoy bien, muy bien, me he divertido mucho en el parque y cuando lleguemos a la casa ayudare a preparar la cena, ¿verdad que si mami? – volteo a ver a la mujer de cabello castaño, esta asintió - ¡Ves, papi! Sere un buen cocinero -terminó con una sonrisa

-¿Ah si?¿Y que les daras a tus novias, eh? ¿Cereal con leche o emparedados de crema de mani? – pregunto su madre - Por qué si es asi, bueno, entonces con gusto hubiera sido tu novia, porque a mí me encantan.

-¿De verdad? Oh… bueno, ¿entonces mi papi te los daba cuando eran novios? – pregunto inocentemente, mirando de uno a otro para ver quien respondia, vio que su mama borraba la sonrisa y su padre se tornaba serio, habia metido la pata, hablar del noviazgo de sus padres cuando estaban los dos presentes era en definitiva… un mal tema.

-Lo siento – dijo humillando la cabeza.

Tenten suspiró por lo bajo, no le gustaba que Aiden se disculpara por algo tonto, era un niño y vaya tienen almas de periodistas en ese tiempo, siempre preguntando y el cómo se conocieron Neji y ella siempre era muy interesante para el chiquitín.

-Yo llevaba a comer a tu madre a restaurantes, comidas raras y exóticas, que al finalizar solia decir que no le gustaría comer de nuevo el platillo, asi que ella escogía el lugar por lo general y me sorprendió la primera vez que me llevo a un restaurante nada ostentoso, natural, conservador, a donde iba la gente que le gustaba pasarla bien, ¿sabes que probé de postre? Esos emparedados de cacahuate, en mi vida los había degustado y le agradecí al habérmelos dado, ahora cada vez que veo un frasco con crema de maní, me recuerda a esa velada -hablo Neji

-¿En serio? ¿Nunca los habías probado? Papi, si son lo mejor, son… ¿mami puedo comer hoy? – le pregunto el pequeño sonriéndole.

Tenten asintió, Aiden siempre le sonreí y hacia que aceptara las cosas, era un niño demasiado educado, demasiado tierno, era demasiado… lindo.

Volteo a ver a Neji, se sorprendo al ver que la estuviera viendo, le agradeció sin emitir ningun sonido. Este asintió.

xx—xx

Aiden estaba gustosamente comiendo sus sándwiches junto a su padre, en la sala de color cafe mientras veían un poco de tele.

Tenten los observo durante unos momentos y después se dirigió hacia su cuarto, específicamente hacia la terraza de su recamara, no era muy grande, tenia el espacio suficiente para que cupiera una mesa y dos sillas de jardín junto con una mecedora pequeña. Recargándose en el barandal que daba vista hacia las demás casas, y un pequeño jardín que estaba en la esquina de una calle.

Se sentía cansada, habia sido un buen dia, en el trabajo no habia tenido problemas y después de habia ido a hacer compras con sus amigas, si que necesitaba aquello.

Una de sus amigas, para ser más exacto, Sakura, estaba destrozada ¿culpa de que o quien? De su cita anterior, un tipo llamado Neo, al cual apenas y habia conocido una semana atrás y la noche pasada habían cenado pero el muy estúpido se le ocurrió decirle que la habia utilizado para ganar una apuesta, esas cosas típicas que conllevan, pero el hombre, para ganarla se tenia que acostar con ella y claro su amiga se lo trago todo, se entero por la propia boca de él ¿Cómo termino todo? Sakura le dio una cachetada del tipo no me olvidaras nunca y después rompió a llorar en su casa, bueno… las cosas suceden por algo, si… y a su amiga le sucedieron por ingenua y tonta, por no decir otra palabra.

Tenten suspiró, estaba agotada, necesitaba descansar o beber un trago, cualquiera de las dos cosas, pero ella pocas veces bebía, a excepción de ocasiones especiales.

-¿Tenten? – pregunto una voz detrás de ella

Ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado para verlo por el hombro -¿Aiden ya se durmió?

-Si, lo acabo de acostar, dijo que te diera las gracias por la cena y que te dijera buenas noches

Tenten rió –… buenas noches a ti también Aiden – miró hacia el cielo, estaba esplendido esa noche.

Neji se posiciono muy cerca de ella -Te notas cansada

-Lo estoy – afirmo ella –Neji… gracias por lo de esta tarde, se que no te gusta que Aiden pregunte sobre el pasado pero… el no tiene la culpa y pues…

-No te preocupes, y no me molesta Tenten.

-Bien, gracias de todos modos.

Y se quedaron en silencio, a ella no le molestaba, tras conocerlo por más de diez años, se habia acostumbrado.

Volteo a verlo, mirándolo de perfil, la luna hacia que en su silueta apareciera una luz blanca, dándole un aire angelical, como si fuera un dios griego, ella sonrió tras pensar eso y luego se sonrojo, bueno en cierto modo lo era y no lo decía por la belleza de su rostro, ni por que su piel parecía de porcelana y mucho menos lo decía porque su cuerpo fuera como si lo hubieran esculpido los mismísimos dioses, era un hombre casi perfecto, ya que tenia sus defectos, pero cuando uno lo conocía lo aceptabas con todo y errores.

Pensó en el otro modo en el que se refería a él como un dios, era ese sentido sensual, erótico, esa sentido que se relacionaba con lo carnal, con lo prohibido, él era… Neji Hyuga era un… master en la cama, miro hacia el final de la calle, pero se perdió al recordar las noches, tardes o mañanas que tiempo atrás había pasado junto a los brazos del hombre que estaba a su lado.

Esas caricias ardientes, esos toques celestiales, esos besos envenenados, aquellas manos recorriéndole el cuerpo provocándole suspiros de placer.

Se estremeció con solo recordar las pequeñas cosas, aquellas pequeñas cosas que los conectaban y que ya no las hacían más.

Hacer el amor con Neji Hyuga era como hacer el amor con un dios, con un maestro en el arte del placer, el tipo sabia donde tocar para que una mujer tuviera segundos después un orgasmo intenso, esos besos que dejaba sobre su cuerpo te volvían loca, esas palabras tiernas que solia decirle junto al oído te hacían llorar por lo sensual y tierno.

Agitó la cabeza, despertando de su trance, no era bueno pensar esas cosas, no, claro que no era bueno pero ¿Cómo no podías hacerlo teniendo a un hombre a tu lado que alguna vez te toco y se hizo subir y bajar del cielo como suele decir la gente?

Necesitaba despejarse

-Neji…

El volteo a verla esperando a que continúese.

-¿Te acuerdas de la ocasión en que te tire a la piscina? Tú te enojaste mucho y no me hablaste por más de media hora hasta que te rogué que me perdonaras y después tu me tiraste ¿lo recuerdas?

El hombre asintió sonriendo de medio lado mirándola con esa mirada penetrante.

Ella rió un poco, perdiéndose en esa mirada

-¿También recuerdas la vez en que te gane en el tiro al blanco? Aquella vez no podía creer que te habia ganado, es decir le habia ganado al gran Neji Hyuga, el hombre perfección, dios, si hubiera sabido que no eres muy hábil en la puntería, lo que habría hecho! – rio a carcajadas.

Neji bufó – Solo me has ganado una vez, las demás yo te he vencido

-Si… pero por poco te gano, pero eso es pasado, bonitos recuerdos ¿no? – pregunto mirándolo

El fijo sus ojos a la nada sin responder.

Tenten recorrió con la vista su perfecto rostro, aun llevaba una cinta en la frente para tapar la pequeña marca que tenía desde niño, paso a sus ojos, o bueno lo poco que podía ver, esos ojos que la atraían, que la embriagaban, que le recordaban la luna y viceversa, luego su boca, sus labios, aquellos labios que habia besado una y otra vez, que le habían causado un placer tan inmenso que le provocaron unos cuantos muy agradables orgasmos.

Bajo un poco más, su cuello, ese delgado cuello en el que habia entrelazado sus manos infinidad de veces, miró sus pelo, ese pelo largo que envidiaba siempre que lo veía, sus brazos… ¿Qué podía decir de sus brazos? ¿Qué estaban bien esculpidos? ¿Qué eran fuertes? ¿Qué la habían cargado miles de veces? Pues lo era. Ahora su pecho, ese fornido, ese ancho pecho en el cual habia recargado muchas veces la cabeza, que habia besado, que habia lamido y que habia arañado; su abdomen, bueno… ese abdomen lleno de cuadros no tan marcados, pero era delgado y estaba en forma, bajo un poco más…

Su pelvis, esa zona que cada vez que la veía sonreía, porque le recordaba ese pequeño sendero de vello oscuro que la dirigía hacia el miembro de él, de solo recordar aquella cosa… humedecía las bragas, dios… Neji con _eso_ hacia… maravillas, cosas que te hacían gemir y gritar y desear más. Lo recordaba… ancho, grueso, largo, y grande, bueno… tampoco es que fuera una monstruosidad, simplemente era del tamaño perfecto para causar el suficiente placer y un poco más y hacer cosas sumamente sucias.

Siguió bajando, ahora se concentraba en sus piernas, largas, firmes y torneadas como tenían que ser y después sus pies, era curioso pensar que detrás de esos zapatos de vestir se escondían unos pies bien cuidados, ahora miro sus manos, del tamaño correspondiente a la altura del castaño, hechas para algo más que lo normal… causar placer con las caricias y toques que brindaban.

Todo en él era perfecto, era sumamente perfección pura era… Neji.

Tenten se relamió los labios, dios… ya estaba delirando de nuevo, tenia que irse a la cama rápido, a leer algo, ver la televisión, checar su e-mail, o ya de plano hablarle por teléfono a una de sus amigas que podrían no estar haciendo nada en esos momentos, pero tenia que hacer algo o definitivamente terminaría en sus cama dándose placer así misma y eso, no era muy buen visto en una mujer de 32 años con un hijo, no… nada bueno.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, debía de calmar esas ansias, no quería encontrándose después con un vibrador en su entrepiernas, tocándose los pechos y gimiendo por lo bajo para que su hijo no oyera, pero… ¡por favor, que alguien le dijera como evitarlo!

-Neji… -susurró tan bajito que hasta ella pensó si no lo habia dicho en su mente.

El volteo a verla con una ceja arqueada

-Bésame – pidió cerrando los ojos, iba a tener un orgasmo ahí mismo si no lo hacia.

-¿Qué? - sorprendido por la petición

-Por favor, hazlo, bésame, por favor – le suplico, mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos, lloraría si no la besaba, lloraría porque estaba por tener un orgasmo frente a su ex esposo.

-Tenten… - no pudo continuar porque ella lo habia agarrado del saco y estampado sus labios con los de él.

La castaña gimió ante el beso, aún sabia como lo recordaba, cálido, ardiente, intenso y a menta.

Apretó más la camisa y metió la lengua en su boca.

-Ten...– intento hablar el Hyuga, pero ella se aferro a su cuello, apretando los dientes y tratando de que no se oyera su gemido - ¿Acaso acabas de tener un orgasmo? – pregunto atónito

-Dios… si – suspiro ella, el primer orgasmo después de un mes y varias semanas, ya ni siquiera se acordaba lo bien que se sentía.

El rio suavemente y ella se sonrojo por completo -Tonto – dijo golpeándolo "fuertemente" en el brazo

-Ven, vamos a la cama – le susurro al oído

Tenten volteo a verlo rápidamente - Neji, no es nece…-

La silenció con un beso – Yo lo necesitó, me has excitado desde el momento en que me contestaste el celular, te deseé desde que te vi con esos pantalones de mezclilla y con esa blusa de vestir que cuando te agachas dejas ver más de lo permitido y te deseé más al ver que recorrías con la mirada fijamente mi cuerpo, diablos Tenten, en estos momentos deseo poseerte contra el barandal, sin importar que la gente pueda ver dos siluetas en la oscuridad haciendo cosas impropias, no me importaría acariciarte, quitarte esa ropa para tenerte bajo mi cuerpo a la luz de la luna.

Tenten se sonrojó, eran pocas las veces que se escuchaba hablar de esas cosas a Neji Hyuga, tenia que ser uno afortunado para escucharlo de su propia boca.

-Tenten… no me importaría subirte a la mesa y poseerte ahí mismo o sentarme en la mecedora o en una silla y ponerte arriba de mi para luego que cabalgues sobre mí, realmente no me importaría nada con tal de que oírte gemir esta noche – terminó con una sonrisa sexy en los labios y demasiado cerca de la cara de ella.

La castaña le dio un beso casto y camino rápidamente hacia su recamara – Espero que de verdad lo quieras Hyuga porque te va a costar – habló malvadamente.

Neji la vio desaparecer tras la puerta que daba a la terraza, sonrió de lado –Pues… que empiece el juego.

xx—xx

Hacia media hora se encontraba jugando a lo que sea que Tenten estaba haciendo, no la habia hallado y si frustración sexual estaba en aumento, se las pagaría cuando la encontrara.

-Tenten… ¿Dónde demonios estas? – preguntó alzando un poco la voz, sabia que podía gritar, ya que Aiden se encontraba durmiendo.

Había buscando en el cuarto de su hijo, en el cuarto que sobraba, en el cuarto de ella, en el ropero, en la sala, en el baño, en el comedor, detrás del sofá, en el patio, incluso había ido a buscar en su carro, nada, absolutamente nada.

Se dirigió hacia la recamara de ella, necesitaba dormir, al menos si no la encontraba descansaría un rato, al llegar a la recamara de ella, oyó el sonido del agua, quería golpearse, habia buscado en el baño, sí, pero no en el que estaba en la recamara de ella; cansado se acerco a la cama, quitándose el saco en el transcurso y aflojándose la corbata, hundiéndose pesadamente en el colchón, restregándose la cara con las manos, y sintiéndose sumamente excitado.

Respingó cuando oyó sonar su celular, miro el número, no lo conocía y él no respondía llamadas desconocidas, apagó el aparato, mañana seria domingo y no deseaba levantarse por una estúpida llamada tempranera.

Miró hacia el cielo, necesitaba aire y salió de nuevo hacia la pequeña terraza, yendo de nuevo hacia el barandal, nadie transitaba las calles, estaba solo, era sábado, asi que la gente por lo general estaba de fiesta, en un restaurante, en el cine, en el antro, en las cantinas o teniendo sexo descontrolado.

-¿Neji? – él se volteo al oír esa suave voz y la garganta se le secó. Ahí estaba ella, con un albornoz de baño cubriéndole el cuerpo, su pelo mojado y aun podía ver pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por su cara.

-Es una bella noche, ¿no crees? – le pregunto mirando el cielo antes y después mirándolo a él con una sonrisa tierna y la cabeza un poco ladeada; a él le enloquecía que hiciera eso.

-Tenten – gimió atrayéndola a sus brazos – Dios… hiciste que te buscara como loco y resultaba que te estabas duchando.

-Necesitaba la ducha Neji, realmente me relajo

-Hmp.

Tente se recargo de espaldas al barandal color hueso y miro al hombre que tenía a su lado.

-Neji… Aiden hizo que casi llorara el otro día – comentó con la mirada perdida – había escrito algo genial en su clase de español y en artes había dibujo algo muy bonito.

-¿Qué dibujo?

-El cielo Neji – vio que el castaño arqueaba una ceja, como diciendo que eso que tenia de bonito – y un pájaro volando después de haber salido de su jaula – el rostro del mayor había cambiando drásticamente a uno serio - ¿sabes cómo lo titulo? Escribió en una esquina _"Sin restricciones"_ y lo firmo, le sonreí al verlo, pensé en ese momento que era un dibujo cualquiera pero lo voltee porque vi algo escrito atrás – Tenten inhalo fuerte – decía:

"Espero no tener algo que me marque toda la vida, espero no tener restricciones algún día, espero no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie más que a mis padres y a alguna persona especial, espero no tener que servirle a otros, espero no desear ser libre como los pájaros, espero poder ser siempre libre para lo que yo quiera, espero hacer las cosas que se me apetezcan, espero tener a alguien sin que algo me lo impida, espero sobre todo… querer algo sin escondérselo a alguien.

Dedicado especialmente a mi padre, un ave que alguna vez estuve en prisión, pero gracias a la ayuda de una mujer excepcional, logró ser libre al final.

Padre, te agradezco por enseñarme todo lo que has podido.

¡Te quiero mucho!"

Tenten miro a Neji al terminar, vio que tenia la mirada perdida, el rostro pacible, pero lo que más le asombro fue la lagrima que corria por su mejilla, la única lagrima visible

-Neji… - susurró angustiada y a la vez feliz.

-¿Aún tienes el dibujo?

-Si, por supuesto que lo tengo, es un dibujo excelente como para tirarlo después, comprare un marco para ponerlo en la sala, deseo verlo cada vez que llegue a la casa

El chico asintió - ¿eso fue lo escribió en español?

Tenten negó con la cabeza – lo que escribió en español es más… delicado pero bello a la vez

-Quiero oírlo

-¿Seguro? – le cuestiono viendo la cara de él, Neji le sonrió y se recargo de lado

-Bien, agradezco recordarlo casi a la perfección – tomando aire, comenzó el relato de lo que habia sucedido el martes – lo recogí en la escuela, ya sabes, lo rutinario pero la maestra me habia mandado a llamar, me pregunto las cosas triviales, hasta que llego el punto en que me enseño unas hojas de libretas, estaban limpias, con una escritura impecable, sin ningún borrón ni mancha alguna, sabía que eran de Aciden, que por cierto se encontraba sentado comiéndose un sándwich de mani– una sonrisa se le formó en la cara al recordar el evento – la maestra me dijo que las leyera, habia sonado orgullosa pero tenía un toque débil, yo las tome, tratando de no maltratarlas, mire una vez más a Aiden y me dispuse a leerlas

"_Hoy la maestra me ha pedido escribir algo, lo que sea, incluso puede ser lo que hice ayer, ya saben, esas tonterías, pero nos había dicho que las leería atentamente calificando ortografía y gramática, y que nos estaba ejercitando para nuestro ensayo final de 4° año y pues ¿qué puede escribir un niño de 10 años, aparte de tonterías y cosas chistosas? Podría escribir un cuento, esos que me cuenta mi mama cuando me voy a dormir, o esas historias que me cuenta mi tío Naruto cuando voy a la casa de mi tía Hinata, serian cómicas, pero hoy, hoy quiero escribir __acerca de mis padres__, si, también sé que muchos niños escriben sobre sus padres diciendo que quieren ser como ellos, que son sus superhéroes, que son geniales, blah, blah, blah, yo puedo decir lo mismo, aunque no quiero ser como ellos, quiero ser como me vayan educando, quiero convertirme en lo que toda mi educación a formado, quiero ser en lo que voy aprendiendo de la vida, con errores, defectos, etc., pero sé que seré lo mejor que pueda._

_Tenten Ama, así se llama mi madre, una simple mujer con un trabajo y ama de casa, eso es para mi, una mujer más en este mundo, pero es una esplendida madre, siempre sonriendo ante todo, aunque sea una falsa sonrisa; cariñosa, entusiasta, graciosa, inteligente, optimista, bella y luchadora ante todo. _

_Neji Hyuga, el nombre de mi padre, la mayoría de las personas lo conoce por tener una empresa y por rico, ah si! Y guapo, incluso mis compañeras de clase dicen que mi padre es súper guapo. Autoritario, serio, arrogante, orgulloso, inteligente, genio de la naturaleza, perfeccionista y frió o más bien un cubito-de-hielo, como a veces oigo que lo llaman las amigas de mi mama. _

_Están separados por el momento, cada quien vive su vida, eso es lo que me dijo mi madre cuando me dijo que mi padre ya no viviría con nosotros, no sabia el porqué hasta después que vi las cosas con más claridad._

_Mi madre ha salido con pocos hombres, si no mal recuerdo serian como dos, después de que mi padre se fuera, no duro mucho con el primero, tal vez un mes, era un tipo bueno, cool, ante todo, me sentía bien cuando jugaba con él pero no era mi papa, aunque después lo odio al ver que mi madre lloraba una noche maldiciendo el nombre del tipo, lo deteste desde entonces._

_El segundo, con ese duró menos, unas dos o tres semanas, sabia que era de momento el noviazgo asi que no me importo mucho el tipo, mi mama ahora si no lloró y le agradecí al tipo por no haberla hecho llorar._

_Después ya no anduvo con nadie más._

_No sabia porque nadie se atevia a preguntarle a mi mama si quería salir a divertirse o salir a cenar, sobre todo cuando íbamos al centro comercial y veía que los señores se le quedaban viendo casi tirando baba. _

_Mi mama es una mujer muy hermosa de 32 años, es delgada, de cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate, de tez blanca pero combinada con un toquesin de morena, no mide más de 1.72, se viste a la moda, elegante, sin caer en lo prepotente y lo más curioso de ella es que se peina con dos chonguitos en la cabeza la mayoría del tiempo. _

_Mi padre, es muy parecido a mi madre, le gana por unos cuantos centímetros, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, siempre amarrado en una coleta por lo bajo, es fuerte, tiene los ojos color perla, cuando veo la luna me recuerda mucho a mi padre, y las veces que lo veo, anda formalmente, con esos caros trajes. Hablaría de sus relaciones, pero no se mucho de ellas, creo que no sé de nada sobre si ha tenido alguna novia a sus 34 años y medio"_

Tenten suspiró, las lágrimas las trataba de contener, era… mucho lo que decían aquellas 3 hojas escrituras, estaba sorprendida al recordar hasta en donde llevaban coma los párrafos.

"_Considero que su relación, es algo mágica, algo… ahora es un poco común que los amigos se vuelvan mejor amigos con el transcurso del tiempo y si se siguen viendo pues se lleguen a gustar, eso es lo que pasó con mis padres. Y después fueron novios, se casaron y me tuvieron a mi. Cuando le pido a mi mama que me cuente como era su noviazgo, veo que sonríe con gusto y me doy cuenta que le gusta mucho recordar esa etapa que vivió. _

_No describiré todo lo que sé hasta el momento porque sé que no les gustaría que alguien más supiese de su vida privada, solo diré que…_

_A mi también me gustaría poder encontrar alguien que me complemente, alguien que con solo mirarme sepa lo que me pasa, alguien que entienda y comprenda mis silencios, alguien que este a gusto con ellos, alguien con quien pueda contar solo decirle "quédate", alguien quien me acompañe en mis peores momentos y tambien en los mejores, alguien quien este a mi lado durante mucho tiempo._

_Me gustaría encontrar a esa personas adecuada y estar con ella durante el resto de mis días, sé que habrá problemas, habrá peleas, cosas que nos molestaran pero sé que con decirle "lo siento" ella entienda que sí lo hago, que lamento haberla hecho llorar, que lamento haberla lastimado, que lamento… provocarle disgustos._

_Cuando voy al parque con mi mami en las tardes-noches de los sábados, sé que ella llega cansada pero le digo que vayamos porque sé que al menos disfrutara y se reirá un poco; veo a muchas parejas, demostrándose ese amor que tienen almacenados, nadie sabe si seguirán por mucho tiempo, o si dejaran de estar juntos, como dice mi mama a veces "Aiden, las cosas las tienes que vivir en el momento" supongo que esas parejas hacen caso al consejo, de todas maneras, espero poder encontrarme en una situación parecida con la chica que me encuentre, sé que no existe la perfección, pero yo no la busco solo, deseo, quiero y anhelo tener una persona que me quiera._

_Espero que al menos la maestra no encuentre muchos errores de ortografía, soy un niño asi que… no esperen mucho de mi._

_Me despido de este relato dedicándole algo a mi padre:_

_Papa, las aves enjauladas, siempre son libres al final._

_P.D. Madre espero no haberte hecho llorar mucho y ¡haces los mejores emparedados de maní!_

Sentía las mejillas secas, no había llorado pero cuando aquél día en que hubo terminado la carta, lagrimas salían de sus ojos que no dudo en ir a abrazar a su hijo diciéndole que lo amaba mucho.

Volteo a ver al Hyuga y sonrió con ternura al ver que pequeñas gotas caían recorrían sus pómulos.

-Neji… - susurró suavemente – es el mejor niño que he conocido, es mi hijo y… lo amo mucho

El hombre asintió, se quitó las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano para luego añadir – él tiene mucha razón sobre ti, eres perfecta Tenten – la besó suavemente

Tenten puso sus manos en los hombros de él –Es un niño muy inteligente – solo añadió eso

Neji asintió y beso el cuello de ella – Agradezco tener un hijo con la mujer más hermosa que he tenido en mis brazos y a la única que me ha cautivado

Ella lo golpeo suavemente en el brazo – Neji! Me vas a hacer llorar, no digas mentiras por favor.

-No son mentiras, eres hermosa, perfecta y eres la única mujer a la que le he dado mi corazón y aún sigue teniéndolo – susurró en su oído

Tenten sonrió – Sabes que tu corazón siempre estará en buenas manos – beso el cuello de él.

-Dios… quiero desnudarte ahora mismo y penetrarte fuertemente hasta oírte gemir, quiero quitarte esto y probar sus senos, morder tus pezones hasta ver que estén duros y luego acariciarte, quiero… - la beso en los labios y con sus manos desabrocho el albornoz, dejando al descubierto la parte de enfrente de ella – quiero hacerte el amor solo con mi lengua.

Las manos de ella sujetaron las de él, tomándolas con delicadeza – vamos a la recamara, me va a dar frio si terminas quitándome esta cosa.

Neji la siguió y solo al entrar a la habitación se deshizo de sus zapatos, calcetines, cinturón, quedándose con lo esencial.

Tenten, se acostó en la recamara, a decir verdad, tenía más sueño que nada, pero apagarle la llama a Neji no sería bueno, pero se estaba muriendo de sueño.

Vio el hombre se subía arriba de ella -Duerme Tenten, descansa, luego… te quitare la ropa y te hare el amor incontables veces. – dijo dándole un beso en la sien.

Ella se acurruco una vez que el estaba acostado a su lado, Tenten se quito la bata y se durmió desnuda, sabia que en la mañana su hijo se despertaría hasta las 11:00 am, no había problema.

Cerró los ojos y se entrego al sueño.

Neji la miró y gimió cuando la sintió desnuda ante él, podía hacer muchas cosas con ese cuerpo bendito pero… él también necesitaba descansar, se quito la camisa y los pantalones, quedándose en bóxers, se acostó al lado de ella, cubriéndolos a los dos con una cobija.

xx—xx

El domingo pasó rápido, sin ninguna espera Neji la había tomado en la mañana de ese día, primero con delicadez, luego con esmero, y después, bueno… después se había convertido en algo salvaje, pero siempre susurrándole palabras cálidas y ardientes.

Tenten se sonrojo con solo recordar las escenas, ella y él desnudos, ella y él en la cama, en la sala, en la mesa del comedor, en el baño y en la noche, en la mesa de la pequeña terraza, ah si… se le olvidad, también en la puerta de su recamara y no se acordaba si lo habían hecho en el carro de él, realmente los recuerdos le llegaban rápidamente y se le nublaba la vista.

Neji se había ido a su departamento en la noche, sin más Tenten asintió y lo dejo ir, no podía hacer nada, no vivían juntos y estaban separados, asi que… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Respingo cuando oyó sonar el teléfono de su oficina.

-¿Si?

-Tenten… - reconoció la voz enseguida - ¿te apetecería ir a cenar al restaurante de la Av. Risttrod y la calle Liniots?

La castaña dudo durante un momento - Uhm… ¿también estas invitando a Aiden? Porque si es así, por supuesto que acepto, ¿te parece a las 8:30 pm? Bien, yo llego ahí, hasta luego Neji.

Y colgó.

Sonrió. Tal vez… tal vez, sería un nuevo comienzo, creía que habia sido malo separarse, bueno… ahora ya ni siquiera recordaba el porqué lo habían hecho.

Ah si! Habia sido por que ella no habia sentido esa reciprocidad departe de él, cansada de siempre dar ella y él nada.

Como decía a veces, la gente llega en un momento en que se cansa de las cosas, ella habia llegado a su límite y por lo consiguiente le habia pedido al ojiblanco que le diera un tiempo, pero él le habia respondido que era mejor dejar las cosas hasta ahí y que mejor siguiera cada quien con lo suyo, totalmente separados, iban a seguir casado ya que, en el fondo los dos sabían que se amaban pero, necesitaban aclarar las cosas y por lo que habia pasado el dia anterior, pues… llego el día tan esperado.

Bien, pero por el momento dejaría que las cosas fluyeran.

Dejando de pensar en el pasado y en el hombre que la volvía loca y le hacía temblar las piernas, se dispuso a trabajar.

xx—xx

-Gracias por aceptar venir a cenar conmigo Tenten – dijo un hombre castaño, sonriéndole de medio lado a Tenten.

Ella asintió y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla – De nada, sabes que le encanta a Aiden venir a cenar a a los restaurantes, aunque hoy dijo que tenía poca tarea.

-¿Es verdad eso Aiden? – pregunto el padre del niño, que se encontraba mirando el establecimiento.

Era curioso, nunca había estado ahí, era… sofisticado, moderno y tranquilo, le agradaba, si… le agradaba en definitiva.

-Si papa, la maestra Kimiro dijo que solo nos encargaría leer unas páginas al libro de español, pero yo las habia leído antes, me acuerdo de que se tratan pero de todas formas las lei cuando llegue a casa. El restaurante es bonito, buena elección papa – contesto sonriente.

Tenten los miro, sus ojos iban de padre a hijo, de hijo a padre y de nuevo.

Se parencia tanto que… podría ser un mini-Neji, algo extraño pero sabia que lo más le gustaba era esa sonrisa que tenían los dos, esa sonrisa que la embriagaba, que la hacia feliz, que hacia que ella también sonriera y que hacia que olvidara las preocupaciones por un instante; y esa sonrisa, a veces odiaba que la tuvieran padre e hijo, era como que si uno no la convencía el otro lo hacia, no le gustaba que se pusieran de acuerdo para convencerla en algo que ella se negaba porque siempre terminaba cediendo, le molestaba eso, a pesar de todo eso, amaba esa sonrisa.

-¿Tenten? – pregunto una voz masculina, indicándole con un gesto que se sentara en la mesa en donde ya se encontraba el pequeño ojiblanco de pelo color chocolate

-¿Te encuentras bien mami?

-Si Aiden, estoy bien – le sonrió para demostrarle que lo estaba.

-Mami… ¿eres feliz? – pregunto dubitativo el niño.

Tenten se le quedo viendo sorprendida, ¿qué si lo era? Pues…

Giró su cabeza hacia Neji que éste tenía una ceja alzada con una pequeña comisura levantada de sus labios.

-¿Mami? – pregunto de nuevo ansioso el niño por saber.

… ¿lo era? Suspiro y volteo hacia su hijo, ¡al diablo con las dudas!

-Claro que si amor, soy muy feliz por tenerte, por estar junto a ti todos los días y por… - volteo hacia la derecha – tener a tu padre en estos momentos – Y beso a Neji.

-Quiero estar de nuevo con ustedes, por favor Tenten – le susurró en la oreja a la castaña.

-Dios, sabes que te amo y te amare siempre Hyuga.

El ojiblanco respondió ante esa expresión con un beso, un ardiente y sexy beso.

Al fondo se oian los aplausos de Aiden Hyuga Ama, un pequeño niño de 9 años, contento de ver a sus padres de nuevo juntos y extasiado por el cariño que se expresaban.

-Gracias – fue lo único que termino de decir el hombre, añadiendo esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a la hermosa mujer que tenia a su lado.

Tenten lo vio y gimió, era demasiado sexy en ese momento para no desnudarlo y hacerlo sufrir ahí mismo. Volteo a ver a su hijo que igual sonreía con esa única, especial y glamurosa sonrisa que tenia.

Si… ¿Por qué había dudado? Era maravillosamente feliz.

_

* * *

_

Gracias por su atención y tomarse su tiempo por leer esta historia_._

_Saludos!_


End file.
